BigCityDreams
by BrittanaGleeK
Summary: How will Quinn live without Puck, when he moves away.    Lindsay's up to no good and Lucy knows more than she's telling.


**Fandoms: **Glee x CSI: New York.

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own Glee nor do i own CSI: New York... And that song doesn't belong to me either! it was written by the legendary Annie Lennox + made popular by the one and only Whitney Houston.

**Note:** There is no CSI in this Chapter but next Chapter will most probably be all CSI based.

**Chapter One:** Dare for distance.

* * *

Puck was writing a note. The words glared up at him as he read it back. This wasn't what he had planned at first, but this is how it was going to happen now.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, she was supposed to be getting dressed for school.

"Uh... nothing... notes for a project for Mr S'" Puck panicked, jamming the paper into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Ohh... Okay" She kissed him. She had no idea how much that kiss would meen... would it be the last?

After about 30 minutes of watching Quinn say bye to Beth, they left for school. Puck and Quinn went seporite ways after agreeing to meet up for glee after lunch.

_"But when I get there I'll know_  
_ 'Cause I'm taking it..._  
_ Step by step_  
_ Bit by bit_  
_ Stone by stone_  
_ Brick by brick"_

Santana belted out the classic Whitney Houston song as Glee listened. Some sang along, some danced to the tune on the piano and well some sat at the front and sulked over not getting the lead, Classic berry. Quinn, on the other hand, just stared at the door_. _Checking the time every 10 seconds. 'Where the hell is puck?' She thought to herself. He never missed Glee rehearsal and he was rarely late, so why wasn't he there?. The blond was brought from her daydream by clapping and loud cheers as the latina finished her song.

"ThankYou Santana." Mr Shue said as she took a seat beside Brittany, who hugged her best friend tight, to say well done.

The bell for end of school echoed across the hallways of McKinley High before all the students rushed out into the freedom of the weekend.

"Don't forget guys, this weeks assignment is love songs." Mr Shue spoke loudly over the noise of the other students as Glee club left the Choir room.

Whilst his girlfriend worried, Puck waited. Just sitting on a Bench, looking through the list of missed calls and messages from Quinn. He sighed. As puck clicked to call Quinn back; there was an alert;

"Flight to JFK International boarding now at gate 09" Puck cancelled the call, grabbed his bags and headed to New York.

In Ohio, Quinn rushed home after glee, where Puck's mom had just settled Beth back down to nap.

"Where is he?" Quinn asked, rushing through the door.

"Who? Puck?" Puck's mom replied, a little confused as Puck should have been with Quinn all afternoon. Atleast that's what he said during lunch.

"Yes Puck!" Quinn yelled out, as she ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom she shared with Puck.

Quinn froze. Everything of Pucks was gone and the closet was wide open, only Quinn and Beth's things remained. She walked slowly over to the bed, where a piece of paper lay on her pillow. Picking up the paper, Quinn dropped to the bed as she read on;

_Hey Quinn_  
_i'm sorry to drop this all on you like this but i had to clear my head._  
_i'm gone. i don't know when i'll be back but i know i can't stay away forever._  
_i love you and beth with all my heart but i can't deal with this any longer._  
_please tell Beth i'll never stop thinking about her._  
_again, i'm sorry and i love you_.  
_ Puck xx_

As Quinn finished reading Puck's note, a tear rolled down her face. "Why?" she yelled, screwing up the paper. She then threw it, knocking over a picture of her and Puck, that sat beside their bed. The blond lay back on the bed as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, before she Pulled out her cell phone. "Pucks gone..." she sent that simple message to her best friend.

"What do you meen Pucks gone?" the latina replied.

"He left me and Beth... he's left Ohio. :( "

Within 5 minutes, and without replying to Quinn. Santana was knocking at Puck's front door. She rushed on into Quinn's room where she stopped at the door way. Quinn just lay, looking lifeless. Tears dripped, hitting the pillow she cuddled into for comfort.

"Quinn?" Santana said softly. Walking over slowly, She sat beside the blond and pulled her up, into a hug.

"He... he's gone S." Quinn said, hugging Santana back.

"Where? how do you know?"

"He left a note, it doesn't say where" Quinn replied through her tears. She then pulled away from Santana as she got up to find puck's note.

After looking at the note, Santana looked up at Quinn. Here eyes with filled with sypathy, she didn't know what to do for her best friend.

"I love him..." Quinn said.

Santana nodded. She didn't know what to do or even say. She'd never loved, she didn't know what it was like to be heart broken. Quinn sighed and lay back down. Santana lay next to her, cuddling her. She watched, helpless, as Quinn cried herself to sleep, eventually falling asleep herself...


End file.
